


The Ice Prince Acrobat.

by MamaMaxie



Series: The Circus of the Damned [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:49:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaMaxie/pseuds/MamaMaxie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A demon is in charge of The Circus of the Damned, collecting people’s enjoyment and laughter as he gains more power from it. The acts were once normal people until they joined and are now under dark control. Deadly and taboo things happen behind the curtain which the new comer will soon learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ice Prince Acrobat.

The Dutch man had come every day that the circus was in town. There was something or should he say someone who attracted his attention that drew him back time after time. The first time he came to the circus had been for a laugh and hadn’t expected to be mesmerised by one of the acts that he saw under the red and white of the tent.

He had suffered through the clowns and fire tricks not finding them that entertaining and he had been about to leave when the acrobats came onto the floor. The tent had gone dark and there in the center where the spot light shone was a strange piece of apparatus. A wooden pole fastened to a turnable base on the bottom and to a rope on top. The rope was taught keeping the pole up straight but that wasn’t what had caught Lars’ eye. Instead it was the pale haired boy stood next to the apparatus. His violet eyes shining as he stood there, not moving.

He was dressed in a simple white leotard top with diamante sleeves. On his lower half he was wearing white shorts which had a lace twin tail train flowing down the back of his legs, with mismatch thigh high socks one white and the other a silver. The most amazing thing in Lars’s opinion was the knee high boots that the acrobat was wearing. He had never seen an acrobat wear boots instead they always wore flat shoes or nothing at all.

Even as the ringmaster announced the boy, Lars’ attention was on the act at all times. It had been every night he had been. He sat there watching and waiting for him to preform watching him glide through the air on the pole as the rope laxed and the pole was able to rotate round while the boy preformed his act. It was now the 5th show Lars had been to in the space of 6 days and he decided it was his chance to go back behind the curtains and meet him. He normally wouldn’t but every night he could swear the violet eyes of the acrobat were on him and him only.

Once the show had finished he had made sure the cost was clear before sneaking back behind the curtains to where Lars assumed the acts stayed while they were in town. He was quiet and sneaky as he moved round being careful not to be seen. The acts he had previously seen were now moving around and perfecting their performances for the next show. In the distance he spotted the boy who the ring master had introduced every night as “The spectacular Ice prince Emil” the one he wanted to see. He was moving towards a dark corner where no one else was with the occasional look back in Lars’ direction. Lars didn’t think anything of it and moved in the shadows towards Emil in the shadowed corner.

“You keep watching me” The voice of the boy was monotone and almost had a chill to it. “ 5 shows you have been to, and your eyes always on me”

“Ja that’s true, but I couldn’t help it.” Lars smiled gently at him, taking a step forward and placing a hand on Emil’s cheek. His smile fell slightly the boys skin was cold, ice cold even. “You shine so beautifully out there”

“What is it you want from me?” Emil didn’t make any sign of wanting the other to move his hand or wanting him to move closer. He was like a doll, a perfect doll with just a slight hint of blue to his soft lips that Lars just wanted to kiss but he held himself back.

“I want to get to know you, maybe we can go for a drink” Lars watched as the boy went from no expression to a slightly puzzled and confused look. Emil took one look around before looking at Lars straight in the eye and gave a small nod.

“Okay. Tomorrow Come back here and I will make you hot chocolate and we can talk” This caused Lars to smile as he stroked the icy skin beneath his thumb softly before kissing the others lips softly leaving a slight tingle to the others lips.

“Till then Prince~” There was a slight sing to Lars’ voice as he smiled and turned to leave. Emil didn’t move, instead stood there watching the Dutch man leave the circus as a hand appeared from the shadows and onto Emil’s shoulder.

“Looks like it is not just I who appreciates how good you look on that pole. But don’t see him again mio ice prince, you are mine and mine only remember that, you don’t want him to run away like your brothers did si?” Emil just nodded as he felt a small kiss on his neck before the person in the shadows was gone.


End file.
